Getting To Her First
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Garrett finds Bella in Phoenix and after a night of passion she runs away with him... Starts before Twilight and is rated M for a reason. WARNING: Dark Edward and mentions of rape. NOMINATED FOR THE NONCANON AWARDS 2016 FOR BEST BELLA/GARRETT
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I don't own anything. I would love to own Garrett or Bella, or maybe Rosalie but I don't. This story is different from the other Garrett x Bella story I wrote but I hope you will like it.**

Garrett POV

You had to love the ability to wander through woods, days on end without having to stop to eat, drink or even rest. It had been one of the many things that came with being a vampire but one of the few I hadn't tired of yet.

Sure, speed and strength are fun qualities but after a while they became normal, nothing special about them. Especially once you aren't a newborn anymore, the strength you have then is in no way different from other vampires.

Sure some of us have gifts, I know I do but even those can become tedious. Imagine having to hear everyone's thoughts all day and all night, no reprieve because you have no need for sleep. Or perhaps seeing the future, you would see every disaster that was to come but you can't warn anyone in fear of exposing what you are.

No my gift would come in hand much better, though it put quite a lot of strain on me sometimes. I could sense if someone had found their mate and had they not who (s)he is or would be. It was a burden as well as a gift.

I knew exactly where to find my own mate but once unmated vampires found out about my gift they wanted me to find their mate. That is all fun and games but some vampires should just not find their mate, especially not when (s)he is human.

For example, the vampire king Caius. His mate was currently a 16 year old human girl but he hates humans with a passion. There was a big chance of him killing his own mate in a fit of anger over her humanity, or he could turn her too soon, ending up with a mate that was forever a teenager. Like Carlisle's Edward was.

They were the hardest. Teenagers may be capable of controlling their bloodlust but their emotions and understanding of the world was warped. They were known to throw huge fits and from the ones I had seen in Carlisle's boy they weren't to be underestimated. I couldn't fathom why the Volturi hadn't banned the turning of teenagers yet, maybe because their most valuable members were teenagers. The witch twins were unstable at best as well and Jane her gift made her extremely dangerous.

I was looking for my own mate now and I wanted to find her soon. From what my gift told me she would be a mental shield and she would be moving near the Cullens soon. I couldn't let the mind reader think that she was his, she wasn't. No, Isabella Marie Swan was mine and I would make sure everybody knew.

I was now only an hour away from her house in Phoenix. I had a plan, kind of. I had done some investigating and found out her mother wasn't in the state and she would be home alone. The perfect time to explain everything and maybe even consumate the mating bond, as long as she would be willing of course.

I came into the neighbourhood, it wasn't the richest neighbourhood but it was decent. As I came into view of her house I smelt the most delicious scent. I knew this to be her scent as no other could smell so sweet to me and not make me thirsty. It was amazing and made me hard just by the smell of it.

I knocked on her door, no need to scare her by just turning up in her living room. The door was opened and even knowing who she would be to me I had the wind knocked out of me. A petite brunette with red highlights was in front of me, her deep brown eyes looking up at me and a blush spread out over her cheeks and down her neck.

"Excuse me, miss Swan. May I come in?" She looked confused, maybe because I knew her name or maybe because I wanted to come in. I didn't really care, I just wanted to get to know her better. Find out what made her tick and what she enjoyed most, to do that I had to get inside and talk to her.

"Uhm, okay. Just who are you?" She was cautious. She must have a feeling of trust near me but she was still cautious. Her father must have taught her not to trust strangers at the first meeting.

"Of course, my name is Garrett Williams. And please don't be afraid of me, I will never hurt you." She seemed slightly more at ease and opened the door for me to step in. She motioned for my jacket and hung it up in what I assumed was the wardrobe.

"So, Mr. Garrett Williams who will never hurt me. Why are you here then?" I had to hand it to her, the girl had sass. She and Peter would probably get along just fine, though then I would have to start worrying about being pranked on all the time. Yeah, I was never going to introduce those two, that would be such a bad idea it wasn't even funny.

"This is going to sound very unbelievable so please pay attention to this." I took out the contacts I had put in earlier. They would help her believe and it had the added bonus of not scaring her off the second she met my eyes.

She gasped and then reached her hand up to my eyes, okay not the reaction I was expecting... Where was the screaming and running people usually displayed at the sight of our eyes? Of course my mate would be different, she didn't even flinch. No she looked deep into my eyes, searching for something. I had no idea what but I hoped she found it.

"Why am I drawn to you?" She really was smart and that was the million dollar question. Let's just hope she didn't run at my explanation.

"I'm a vampire. Before you start screaming and running just let me explain." She nodded and I continued. "Okay, so I do drink blood and I do kill humans, but only criminals. We have to kill because we are venomous, I would rather not kill but criminals are the best option. You are drawn to me because vampires have mates, you are mine."

Well, that was the short version of things. I would have to take the time to explain the whole story, and mine later. Let's just hope she still wanted anything to do with me.

"Okay so what's a mate exactly?" Yeah maybe I should have explained that immediately and not wait until she asked.

"Right should have explained that immediately. A mate is actually short for soulmate, it's the one we are destined to spend our eternity with." She looked surprised for a second and then blushed.

I cupped her cheeks and made her look back into my eyes, willing her to see the sincerity in them. She blushed again and I couldn't resist. I kissed her, sweetly and soft. She moaned and I couldn't resist deepening the kiss, I sweeped my tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She granted me entrance and I got lost in the taste of her mouth.

I pushed her up against the nearest wall, pressing my hips into hers. She moaned again and I started kissing down her neck, sucking when I hit a spot that made her moan. Her little breathy sigh of my name snapped me out of it.

I had met her only minutes ago and was already pressing her up against walls. I really had to get my self control under better control. I pulled away slowly but the slap in my face I was anticipating never came, instead she simply looked at me with a small smile on her face.

"You can do that anytime you want, you know. I won't be complaining." I probably had a shit eating grin on my face right about now but wouldn't you when your mate wants you to kiss her, at anytime. She lightly smacked me, not hard enough to hurt me or anything but hard enough that I felt it.

"Now that I have stroked your ego enough, maybe you can tell me about your life. I mean I have no idea how old you are." I simply grinned again and pulled her over to a couch. She started to sit down but I simply pulled her into my lap, she huffed a bit but settled against my chest. No idea how anyone could be comfortable there but if she was I wasn't about to complain.

"I was born around the mid seventeen hundreds and turned in 1780, I was in my late twenties I think. I was turned when me and some other men were separated and a vampire decided to make us lunch, he didn't fully drain me and I woke up after three days of burning. I had no idea what I had become, only that my throat was burning and I was so thirsty for something.

"I had fought for freedom as a human so I simply started following the armies around and fed off of wounded British soldiers. After a while I ran across another vampire, he filled in the blanks about what I was. His name was Charles and we still keep in contact through various means.

"Is your curiosity satisfied for now?"

She looked up at me with wonderment in her eyes. I had now idea why it was there, what the hell was she thinking?

"I can't imagine having to go trough all that by yourself, my brave warrior." Her warrior, I liked the sound of that but I knew I had to tell her about the scars I had on my body. Otherwise she might freak if we ever did the deed.

"There is one more thing. There isn't much that can cause scars for my kind, only our own venom. A couple years after I was turned I went too far south and got tangled up in the newborn wars. It's results are scars all over my body, I don't want you to be scared of me when you see them."

She didn't react, just rubbed my hands. I hadn't realized my hands had been shaking but she had and she was trying to calm me. I covered her tiny hands with my own and she smiled up at me. She simply smiled at me and reached up and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and she tilted her head back a little, giving me access to her neck.

**M scene**

I kissed down her neck, suckling on the sweet spot I had found minutes ago. She moaned again and instead of stopping I kissed further down. She let me and soon enough I was at the edge of her shirt. My hands slipped under her shirt, roaming over her naked skin.

Soon enough she was tugging at my shirt, I leaned back and pulled it off. She put her lips on my chest, on the biggest, most noticeable scar there and sucked. I moaned at the feeling and pulled her even closer to me. She ground her hips into mine and without thought I shredded her shirt. Her bra soon followed and her naked chest against mine felt amazing. Our tongues battled again and our moans mixed.

**BPOV**

It was hard to fathom that just yesterday I had never been kissed and now I was grinding on the man who was apparently my soulmate. I had never felt this good before and I just knew I never wanted this to end.

I could feel how excited he was as I ground in to him again and let out a moan. His hands went up to my breasts and kneaded them. He started trailing kisses down my neck again and I arched up into him. He came to my chest and started sucking on one of my nipples, lightly biting and then laving his tongue over them. I moaned even harder and pressed my hips down, desperately needing friction.

His hands covered my hips and he flipped me over so I was beneath him. We were lying on the couch now and it was becoming a bit small for our activities.

"My bedroom upstairs, second door on the left." He simply nodded against me and in one cool rush I was pressed up against another door. I could feel him fumble for the doorknob and in another rush I was lying on my bed. Garrett settled in between my legs and got back to kissing me.

I couldn't grind into him well enough for my liking or need for friction. I slipped my hand down his chest to his pants. I unzipped them and started to push them down. His hands covered mine but I simply smirked.

A dangerous glint entered into his eyes and before I could say anything or stop him he ripped my jeans and panties off of me. He proceeded to push his own jeans off and settled back between my legs, I could feel him pressed against me and I wondered if it would fit.

His fingers trailed down my stomach until they were just above my clit. He circled it a few times with his fingers before he suddenly pushed two fingers in. I moaned and he grinned, kissing me again. He slipped in another finger and the sensations of him kissing me while rubbing became almost too much. Just as I thought I would cum he pulled his fingers out, before I could protest he pinched my clit and I came moaning his name into his mouth.

Without giving me time to come back down from my high he positioned himself at my entrance and pushed himself in. The feeling of him filling me hurt slightly and the sensation was quite odd. He started moving slowly, making sure I wasn't hurting and soon the odd feeling was replaced by pleasure.

I started moaning and Garrett started to speed up. He searched out my mouth and the kiss took my breath away. I started panting as he released ny mouth and I could feel my orgasm approaching again.

He flipped me over so he could enter me from behind without even missing a beat. The new position made him go even deeper than before and made him hit a spot inside of me that made me see stars. I came a second time and Garrett followed after me with a roar. I heard something crack but I couldn't be bothered as I fell asleep.

I snuggled into Garrett's chest and fell asleep, all cuddled up. The last thing I heard was his whispered declaration of love.

Time skip to the next morning

I woke up still snuggled into Garrett's chest and he was gazing down on me. I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I know you might not want to hear this but we should get out of here..." Wait what! Why couldn't we stay here for a while, just for a week or something. My mom wouldn't be home for almost an entire week and Phil would be gone even longer.

"I understand that you would like to stay but a friend of mine texted me a while back. Apparently she was feeling guilty about leaving you so much and decided to come home early. She is supposed to be here this afternoon."

Well that made a lot more sense. I could see the urgency of our leaving now and without questioning him further I got out of bed and started packing a bag. His arms encircled me from behind and started helping me pack the bag.

With my bag packed we went downstairs for me to get some breakfast. Garrett left for a few minutes to get a car and when he came back I had finished my breakfast. We put my back in the trunk and Garrett pulled away from the curb. I looked back at the house and a lone tear made it's way down my cheeck, Garrett wiped it away and kissed me. Making a silent promise to me, what it was I didn't know but I think it might be to always make happy.

We left Phoenix behind in a few hours and crossed into Utah, I fell asleep after that and didn't wake up untill we crossed into Montana. It was green but not as green as Forks had always been and it was a nice change from the heat of Phoenix.

This was going to a good adventure.

**Hope you liked it and tell me what you thought about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I don't own anything, sorry that this took so long but I haven't slept in almost two weeks due to chest pains. I am finally getting some sleep now so I can focus again.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it and tell me what you think.**

**Renée POV**

I knew something was wrong when I stepped through the door. It wasn't locked and since I knew how Charlie had drilled safety in Isabella's head something had to be wrong, she would never do something like this. She knew that she had to lock the doors at all times, especially when me and Phil weren't here.

When I got inside one of the hallway tables was knocked over and there was a slight dent in the plaster on one of the walls. Phil walked in behind me and called out for Bella, she didn't answer. Without thinking I ran up the stairs to her room, she had to be asleep and had just forgotten to lock the door.

The same dent was in her bedroom door and a feeling of dread came over me, this couldn't be happening, not my little girl. I opened it to find a pair of jeans and panties on the ground, they were shredded.

I looked to her bed and saw something I wasn't expecting. The top of her bed was splintered by what looked to be hands. What had happened to my little girl?

Phil called me back down just then and I hoped he had found a note or something, Bella couldn't have just dissapeared into thin air. I got back downstairs to see Phil standing there, a few clothing scraps in his hands. He hadn't found her either, no instead he had found her bra and shirt ripped to bits.

I scrambled for my phone and called 911, there was no doubt now. My daughter had been abducted and from what I could see it looked like she had been raped by a very strong someone...

"911, what's your emergency?" Did she have to sound so cheerful? My daughter was missing!

"My daughter is missing and has po-po possibly been r-r-raped." It hurt to even say the words and I heard the sharp intake of breath from the attendant. She had probably never dealt with something like this before, I almost felt sorry for the girl.

"What is your address miss? We will send a squad car and a detective your way." I gave our address and Phil pulled me to the couch, calming me down as good as he could. Ten minutes the bell rang and Phil got up to open the door. I heard him greet the officer at the door and as he let them step inside I got up to greet them.

They started looking around the house, taking pictures and collecting evidence. They asked me what was gone and out of place. I was shocked when we got to her closet, more than half of her clothes were missing and her bag was gone as well. Whoever took her at least made sure she had her own clothes.

They found the missing bed sheets in the dumpster beside our house. They had been set on fire to wipe away any DNA evidence that could have been left behind. They did find his pants on the floor and were now questioning the neighbours if they had seen anything or if anything was missing, especially male jeans.

I knew I had to call Charlie and tell him what had happened but I was dreading this conversation. I knew he would blame me for this, I had taken her away from his safe, little, boring town and taken her to the big, bad city.

**Charlie POV**

I had a feeling of unease the entire day, first that weird pitying glance one of the Cullen kids and now a phone call from Renée. She never called me and Bella called from their house phone, not Renée's cell.

"Charlie, something bad happened, something very bad." What was she getting at? Had she been unable to pay the bills again and gotten them evicted? "Me and Phil were away for one of his games and we just got back and she's gone Charlie! She's just gone!"

"Renée what do you mean? Is Bella gone?" What was going on? And why had she even left Bella alone in the first place. She was the one who dragged her to that awful big city and now she was leaving her there alone just so she could spend some time with her new husband? What the hell was she thinking?

"We came home and the door was unlocked. There were scraps of her clothing in the living room and the top of her bed was chrushed to bits! Someone took her Charlie, someone kidnapped our little girl." I knew what the torn clothing meant, whoever took her didn't just take her, he raped her as well.

I slammed the phone down and closed my eyes and let the tears come. My little girl had been taken from me and I might never see her again. I wouldn't stop looking for her though, I would never give up on her.

**This was just for the reaction Charlie and Renée would have in my mind. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I still don't own anything sadly. My chest pains have been getting better, thank you to all of you who were worried about me, it means a lot to me. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and tell me what you thought. **

**Warning there are two slight lemons in this chapter! I haven't marked them since they're not that graphic but this way even the light hearted know.**

**BPOV **

Apparently Garrett owned a cabin in Montana. It wasn't extremely big or anything and blended in with it's surroundings seamlessly. It had one bedroom, a bathroom and an attached kitchen and living room.

The bedroom contained a huge bed that he didn't even need and the bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom. There was a bathtub in the middle with jets on the sides and I could already picture us relaxing in there. All the electrical applicants we might need were there but hidden to give it a more old fashioned feel.

I loved it. It was so simple yet elegant. I felt right at home. I had never needed a lot of expensive stuff and this was the perfect combination.

There was a walk in closet that Garrett had told me was mine. He had put the few clothes I had taken with me there and promised me we would go shopping for more soon. I was really looking forward to that, note the sarcasm.

I knew Garrett and I had to talk about all of this. He had practically kidnapped me and since I hadn't even left a note that was what the police would see it as. I might as well just rip the band aid off and get this over with.

I walked back to the living room and found Garrett watching some kind of program in a language I didn't understand. He turned it off as I came into the room and before I could say anything he spoke up.

"I get that you are cross with me about this. Believe me, I didn't want to take you away from your family like this but this really was the safest way to do this." Why did he have to be so understanding and most of all, why did he have to be right?

"I know, I just hate that I didn't even write them a note. They must be worried sick about me." I looked at him and suddenly his eyes sparked with an idea. He flew out of the room only to return seconds later with pen and paper.

"You could write them a letter now, or two." He looked so cute and vulnerable standing there and I realized it was actually a really good idea. This way I could kind of explain what had happened without risking anything.

I took the pen and paper and walked to the little desk that was in the room. I decided to start with Charlie's letter, he would be the fiercest searcher and he wouldn't give up as easily as Renée would. He had promised me that when I was little.

_Dear dad,_

_Please don't be too worried. I'm going to guess that by now mom called you and told you I wasn't there anymore. I am indeed not in Phoenix anymore, I left with my boyfriend._

_I know I never told you or mom I was seeing someone but I was. He is a really great guy but since he is older I knew you and mom wouldn't approve. We went to his house and that's where I am now. We are planning on eloping as soon as I turn eighteen._

_Don't look for me please, you won't find me._

_I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you like this._

_Love from your little girl._

It was hard to write what even to me sounded way too much like a suicide note. I could only hope that Charlie and Renée would buy this bullshit and not question it too much. Charlie might but Renée would see it as some kind of tragic love story. With that in mind I started Renée's letter.

_Dear mom,_

_I haven't called you that in a long time have I? It doesn't matter anymore now I guess, you won't see me again. I ran away with my boyfriend._

_I know I never told you I was dating anyone but that's because he is older than me and I was afraid you wouldn't approve of him. He is great to me so don't worry about that._

_We went to a house he owned, I won't tell you where. We are going to elope once I turn eighteen and I'm asking you not to look for me. If you do I can promise you you won't find me._

_I love you and give my love to Phil as well, I didn't want to hurt you._

_Love from your daughter._

Renée's letter wasn't as hard to write as Charlie's had been. I had practically raised myself and to be completely honest there was no love lost between me and Renée. I had always been the one to keep her in line, not the other way around.

Phil had tried to raise me the last bit but at that stage I had been raising myself for so long his efforts were lost. He and Charlie I would miss the most. I was still angry with my mother at times for not giving him a chance to help raise me, or to actually do anything for me.

Charlie was the one constant in my life, still trying to raise me even though we were in different parts of the country. He would be hit the hardest by this and I wanted to talk to Garrett about maybe visiting him once or twice before I was turned.

We would wait for at least another year before Garrett turned me and there was no need not to have contact with my dad until then. We could just talk over the phone if that was all and maybe visit, but that was a big maybe.

As I finished folding them Garrett appeared behind me with two envelopes. I took them with a grateful and put the letters in their envelopes. I quickly wrote down the address and gave them back to Garrett.

"I'll go and mail them in the nearest town, why don't you catch up on some sleep or watch some tv?" I was still tired so I just nodded and went to the bedroom after giving Garrett a long lingering kiss. Sleeping would be the easiest thing to do while waiting.

Garrett woke me up an hour later with small kisses on my face and neck. I moaned as he hit my sweet spot and he chuckled against my neck. I still didn't completely get it but this man was like a drug to me, I needed him like I needed air and water. He started kissing lower until he hit my tank top, he ripped it off with a growl and kissed further down. It occurred to me that I would either have to stop wearing shirts or buy a lot more of them. Garrett seemed to really enjoy tearing them off.

He rolled one of my nipples between his fingers and I could feel them harden to almost painful buds. His tongue was an amazing sensation as he licked and sucked on my breasts and all I could do was moan. His fingers found the edge of my pajamas pants and ripped them off as well, he was so buying me new stuff.

As his fingers tried to feel if I was ready a jolt of pain shit through me and Garrett pulled his fingers back. He looked a bit hurt but I simply smiled at him.

"I guess I'm still sore from the last time, you are quite big you now." I finished with a chuckle and I could see understanding enter his features. He slowed his movements until we were just lying together, my head on his chest.

"I have no idea how you can be comfortable lying there. Isn't it way too hard and cold?"

"Nope." I said popping my p, "I think it's very comfy."

"I hope you don't mind but I added something to your father's letter. My phone number but with the demand he doesn't share it with anyone else." I looked at him shocked, he had been so adamant about not contacting them again after the letters this shocked me. "I saw how much writing his letter hurt you and I wanted to give the opportunity to really talk to him, you both deserve that."

I jumped him then, my soreness be damned this man was amazing! I knew I wouldn't be able to take him in down there yet but I could think of another way. I started kissing my way down his neck. I started undoing the buttons on his shirt and kissed farther down his chest.

I heard his sharp intake of breath as I came at the button of his jeans. I opened his jeans and his erection sprang free. I hadn't gotten a good look at it before but I could see why I was hurting down there.

I looked up at him and licked my lips. I wrapped my hands around the base and my lips around the tip. I hollowed out my cheeks as I bobbed my head up and his shaft. It didn't take long before he grunted and tried to pull me up. He probably could have but as I shook my head he went slack jawed and laid back again. Two more strokes and he came in my mouth, I swallowed the sweet and tangy sperm and Garrett pulled me back up to him.

"If you're always going to thank me like that I'm going to have to do things like that more often."

"You are an amazing man Garrett Williams, you have no idea how happy this makes me." He pulled me close to him and I fell back asleep.

**Hope you like the chapter and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. This is timed at about the same time as the previous chapter and gives a view of the other side of things.**

**WARNING VERY DARK EDWARD!**

**Alice POV**

I stiffened as I was hit with my second vision off the day. This one was about Charlie Swan as well and I watched as he received a letter.

I couldn't see the detailing on the envelope but I could see from the look on Charlie's face it wasn't anything good. I had a feeling it tied in with the phone call I had watched him answering earlier. The other vision had been about him as well and I hoped this would help him get answers or closure.

As I came out of the vision I was almost immediately hit with another one. This one wasn't about Charlie, no this one was about Garrett, one of Carlisle's disgusting nomad friends. He was a human drinker and he didn't even mind it.

I watched as Garrett walked into a cabin somewhere I didn't recognize. He sniffed and in under a second he was standing in what looked like a bedroom. He leaned down over a sleeping body and was he going to kill her?!

No he started kissing her neck and face, was he going to rape her first? The cruel bastard!

But the girl reacted differently than I expected, I hadn't seen her face yet but she seemed to know who Garrett was. Had he found his mate? But then that had to be Bella... He was the one who had taken her away from her home!

This wasn't good, not good at all. How had he found out that she would come here and how had he even found her? She was supposed to come here first.

She was supposed to fall for Edward and they would have gotten married and have a baby. She shouldn't have met Garrett until years after her change and then she would have been so attached to Edward she wouldn't dare to leave, him or us.

Why couldn't he have just sit tight in whatever hole he had been in until he would visit us again. I had timed everything so perfectly since that first vision and now he had to go and fuck it up. I needed that girl and if that meant stealing her from Garrett, if Edward didn't find someone else I would forever be stuck.

I knew he had done it to Esmé and Rose as well but I wasn't to talk about it to anyone. No, lest Emmett, Carlisle or Jasper found out what he did to their wives. He saw it as his good right to do it, after all he was the golden child, he could do no wrong and he was allowed to take what he wanted.

After Esmé was turned he used her first, Carlisle never knew. Then he turned Rose for Edward, hoping they would be mates. They weren't but Edward still took from her what he wanted never the less. He had told me how he had raped her until she was crying actual venom tears.

And now he had me. Apparently the only way to get free was to deliver a new play toy to him. Bella should have been that toy, she should have been my escape and her mate would either end Edward or at least show the rest of the family what sort of sick bastard he was.

I knew I had to set this right, I had to find a way to contact Garrett or I had to tell Jazz. I knew he would kill Edward but it would tear the family apart, if Garrett did it we would only be united further as a family.

I would have to wait for my window of opportunity and take as much as I could.

**Charlie POV**

It had been a day since Renée called me about Bella and now I was just sitting around here waiting for news from the Phoenix police. They told me it wouldn't do me any good if I flew down there so I had to sit tight and wait. I watched from the window as the mail man came and delivered my mail.

It took a lot of will power to leave the house, I didn't want to face the world yet. I had failed as a father, I hadn't kept my baby girl safe. None of the letters really stood out but one, it had Bella's handwriting on it.

I ripped it open eager to see what she had written me, if she left me a clue.

_Dear dad,_

_Please don't be too worried. I'm going to guess that by now mom called you and told you I wasn't there anymore. I am indeed not in Phoenix anymore, I left with my boyfriend._

_I know I never told you or mom I was seeing someone but I was. He is a really great guy but since he is older I knew you and mom wouldn't approve. We went to his house and that's where I am now. We are planning on eloping as soon as I turn eighteen._

_Don't look for me please, you won't find me._

_I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you like this._

_Love from your little girl._

There was something written at the end of the letter in a different handwriting, more eloquent than my daughter's was. It had been added almost as an after thought.

_Mr. Swan,_

_I have to inform you that most of what Isabella wrote bullshit is. I did take her, my name is Garrett but the story she wrote isn't the truth. It's what I asked her to write. I know she will miss you terribly so I wanted to give her the chance to say goodbye properly. I wrote my phone number at the bottom of the letter, please call it should you desire to have real answers._

_I do have to ask you not to share this with anyone else. Should Isabella's mother ask if you have received a letter as well, do not lie but do not tell her about my addition. Isabella made her feelings regarding her mother quite clear to me and to be honest I myself don't care for a woman who would leave her child alone, no matter what her age or maturity level. _

_With sincere greetings, Garrett Williams._

I read the letter almost in shock and I hurried back inside for my phone, I had to know if she was truly okay and what was going on. Why would she have lied to me? I had never given her reason not to trust me. Maybe she had the same problem with me that she had with Renée? No I had always tried to be there for me so that couldn't be it, I guess my only option was to call that fucking phone number.

My hands shook as I dialed the number. I had no idea what to expect from this phone call, hell I didn't even know if they sould answer. The dial tone made me anxious, I needed to know what would happen.

"Mr. Swan, I see you decided to give us the benefit of the doubt." The voice was male and refined, it reminded me of Carlisle Cullen's voice. It had the same calming effect but I really wanted my answers.

"Are you going to give me my answers or not?"

"Of course sir, I won't bore you anymore." I heard a rushing sound and that's when I heard it.

"Hey daddy."

**Cliffy...**

**Tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. So I should have maybe warned about the extent of Edward's cruelness and what he has done in this story and I'm truly sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable by forgetting it.**

**Since most won't have read the description again:**

**WARNING : VERY DARK EDWARD, MENTIONS OF RAPE!**

**I hope I've warned you enough now...**

**EdwardPOV **

What was taking Alice so god damned long, she knew exactly what I expected from her so why wasn't she doing it. She had been promising me a lot lately and I was wondering if she wasn't simply lying. Chief Swan's daughter hadn't come to town as she had said so maybe her gift was staring to falter.

It didn't matter really, soon enough I would have to find a new play toy or go back to Esmé or Rosalie. I would have to wipe Alice's memory clean of our 'encounters' and send her back to Jasper. I knew the guy was starting to get suspicious, his gift gave him an inkling to my feelings and I knew I would have to wipe him too.

I had been considering to turn one of the girls from Forks but it was slim picking. Lauren was attractive enough but a slut. I had heard the thoughts from the boys at school and she had spread her legs for almost all of them. Plus she was as vain as Rosalie and I really didn't want to have to deal with that again, maybe I'd just fuck her sometime.

Jessica was almost as bad, though not as much of a slut she was as dumb as a doornail. I had never heard one intelligent word or thought from her and I was quite sure that given the chance she would expose all of us.

Then we had Angela, sweet, silent Angela. She was so innocent it was almost laughable, it would be a hassle to teach her but worth it maybe. Taking her virginity sure was something on my to do list now, it wouldn't be that hard, even a priest's daughter will want to let loose some day.

There were a few other girls, Katie and Whitney, but they weren't very interesting. They were too focused on material things and the way they looked.

But I still needed Alice for all of that, I needed her to look into the future and look at the reactions people would have. Plus I needed her to check the future of that Swan girl, if she really was who Alice said she was then I wanted her here.

Well Alice would have to be punished for being late I guess.

**CharliePOV**

She sounded so sweet and innocent still, my little girl. The happiness in her voice told me she hadn't wanted to lie to me but thought she had to.

"I'm so sorry about that letter, none of it is true, well a little is but I really am sorry." She was talking a mile a minute and I had to try hard not to laugh. It was very cute.

"Bella don't worry, Garrett what's his name explained a bit in his letter." She seemed to calm down after that and started talking on a regular pace.

The next ten minutes were spent catching up in a way Renée never allowed. She was finally capable of telling me everything and anything without worrying about Renée overhearing and getting mad.

She locked up however when I asked her what happened and without ceremony I was again faced with this Garrett guy.

"Sir, I think it would be better if we discussed this in person, why don't I give you our address and you come to us or we could come to you if you'd like that better." I was shocked, I hadn't expected to see Bella again but here he was just offering it to me. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad after all.

"I will come to you, it will be good to be away from this town for awhile." He gave me the address and hung up the phone, at least I had gotten to talk to my daughter again and I would be seeing her again soon. Now I had a trip to arrange.

**BellaPOV**

Talking to my dad was amazing, never had I felt that free when we spoke. It was probably because now I was allowed to say whatever I wanted to say, no mother to yell at me if I said something she didn't like. It had happened enough over the years, especially when I was younger and didn't have much of a mental filter yet.

She was afraid that if dad knew what was really going on then he would take me back to Forks and that would mean that she wouldn't get any money from him anymore. And well, no money meant no partying and doing what teens did, she was just a little kid inside and she could honestly care less about anyone else.

Garrett pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back, honestly you'd think he could feel my emotions. He pulled me up and out of the cabin, the outdoors' smell did wonders for my frayed nerves.

"I hoped this would calm you down."

"Yeah, sorry but it just got to me you know, this was the first time I got to talk to my dad freely. Before my mother always was around to listen in on what I said to him, speaking freely to him now just makes me so mad at my mother."

"I can't change what happened with your mother but I can promise you that you will never have to deal with her or behaviour like that." I kissed him softly and laid back against his shoulder.

**RenéePOV**

The letter was a surprise, the words even more. I handed it to the detectives numbly and mulled over the words.

_Dear mom,_

_I haven't called you that in a long time have I? It doesn't matter anymore now I guess, you won't see me again. I ran away with my boyfriend._

_I know I never told you I was dating anyone but that's because he is older than me and I was afraid you wouldn't approve of him. He is great to me so don't worry about that._

_We went to a house he owned, I won't tell you where. We are going to elope once I turn eighteen and I'm asking you not to look for me. If you do I can promise you you won't find me._

_I love you and give my love to Phil as well, I didn't want to hurt you._

_Love from your daughter._

I couldn't believe it, after all I'd done for that girl she just up and leaves! I had let her live in my house for so long, had taken care of her and now she just leaves with some boy she had never even introduced to me. Charlie would stop sending me money now for Isabella so I wouldn't get to buy designer stuff anymore because Phil didn't have the money for that, minor league doesn't pay him that much.

I wouldn't be able to keep this from Charlie and the police would definetly stop looking for her now. They had already said she had probably just ran away and hadn't been taken, as for the clothes they said she had probably just been getting it on with her boyfriend. So the little bitch hadn't just ran away but had also felt the need to wreck her house before she did. If she ever saw that girl again she would give her a piece of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. When I do get to post this I have either found WiFi or have returned from my vacation, my parents booked a vacation home without WiFi.**

**CharliePOV **

The drive up to the cabin in Montana took about eleven and a half hours_. _As it came into view I was amazed, it looked so natural as if the mountain had put it there herself. It was the perfect place for his daughter and he knew it. After another deep breath he started towards the door. Before he could even knock on the door it was opened and he came face to face with the man he could only guess was Garrett. The man was startlingly handsome with brown hair that went to his shoulders but what startled him were the eyes, they were a deep burgundy colour. He stumbled back a few steps before he caught himself, he had been warned that things were weird but this was very weird.

"I know the eyes are startling but they are part of the story, so would you please come in so I can explain?" I mutely nodded and followed him inside, slightly intimidated by the man. He seemed to have experience in telling people what to do and the way he carried himself made him think of the army. They made their way inside and he saw his little girl sitting on the couch. She jumped up and hugged him, Garrett looking at them with a fond smile.

"I know the eyes are a bit startling but he is a great guy dad, don't worry." It made him relax but only slightly, she was still his little girl and she was caught up with some guy whose eyes were literally shining red. Garrett still seemed relaxed and not very dangerous but you never know, he had dealt with guys like that before, one minute they were fine the next they were trying to kill you.

"Let's sit down to talk about this, it will be a lot to take in." Bella took my hand and led me to the couch, as I sat down she took the seat next to Garrett. He put his arms around her, as if to keep himself calm by staying near to her.

"I'm sorry but this goes against every instinct I have so I have a hard time staying calm. You are already startled by my eyes so I shall simply start explaining. I was born in the mid 1700 and turned around 1780 on the battlefields during the American Revolution, I was turned into a vampire, that is what I am." Impossible, vampires didn't exist, they were things of fairytales. "I can understand how it is hard to understand but it is the truth. Ask me anything you want to know."

"Say you are a vampire, how do you feed?" He saw how his daughter looked for a second and he got the feeling he wasn't going to like the entirety of the answer.

"I feed off of humans, don't worry I don't take innocent lives. I hunt criminals, rapists, drug addicts and sometimes I feed from a terminally ill patient if a friend of mine gets his feelings again." Well at least he didn't feed from innocent people.

"Okay that's good I guess but why my daughter? She isn't a criminal so what is your interest with her?" He had to know why this vampire was interested in his daughter, why he had taken her from her home and normal life.

"She is indeed not a criminal, no every vampire has a soulmate out there somewhere I have a special talent of finding them. About seventeen years ago I first got the information about my own mate, the urge to take her was immediate but I knew she would have to grow up. Even now I may have come to soon but I knew that I had to or her fate would not have been a good one. She is my mate and I will love and protect her forever." He said it with so much conviction I could not help but believe him.

"That is all I needed to hear I guess, just make sure she is always safe and happy then I am too." The smile that lit up his daughter's face told him this was the right decision. Garrett looked just as happy as her and they looked like the perfect couple together. He decided go stay for the week and see how this man treated his daughter because even with his promise he had to see for himself how she was treated.

**So at the beginning I spoke of my vacation but it didn't end extremely well for me. While trying to learn how to snowboard I dislocated one of my cervical vertebrae which has been causing me immense pain which is why this is so short.**

**The story will have to wait while I recover from it and I hope you can have understanding for that. If you have ideas though I would love to hear them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this.**

**Thanks so much to all of you who are so supportive of me while I recover from my snowboarding stupidity. Turns out everything from my pelvis to the upper part of my neck was slightly dislocated because of the many falls. Especially my tail bone got a hit but that's because I fell on my ass too many times. **

**I hope you'll like this chapter and tell me what you thought. That's the end of my rant, have fun.**

**AlicePOV**

It had taken me a week but I was finally able to get away from the family, using some solitary hunting as an excuse. I was going to run to the cabin I had seen Charlie arrive at and hope to speak to Garrett. I knew not to threaten Bella but if I had to I would, Garrett was my last hope and he had to listen to me.

I made good time on my run and reached the cabin in half an hour, I could smell that they were in the house so I stayed outside. I would have to make sure Garrett came outside, me coming inside would be perceived as a threat.

"Garrett, you may not know me but my name is Alice Cullen and I would like to ask you for your help." I watched as he got up and walked outside. He stopped just outside the door and scouted the tree line, I stepped out of the tree line and he spotted me immediately. I was up against a tree with his hand wrapped around my neck in under a second.

"I know you perceive me as a threat but I'm not, just let me explain please. If you don't want to help me then I will leave you alone forever, just please you're my last hope." I wasn't above begging him for his help if I had to. He truly was my last hope..

"Okay, what is it that you need help with? If I can I will help you." I sagged in relieve and he released my throat. I rubbed the slight soreness away and sat down, pulling him down with me.

"Okay so this started just after I was turned. I realized my gift was precognition and because of that I learned of where my mate was and how we could live a peaceful existence. I hunted like I had seen the family in my visions doing, I found my mate and together we set out to find the family I had seen in my visions. We found the Cullens, the family I had seen, but there was one thing I never saw coming.

"The only unmated male of the Cullen coven wasn't what I thought he was, he turned out be a sick manipulative man who got his pleasure from humiliating women. His gift enables him to wipe a memory and he did just that to the other two women in the coven after being done with them. He is now using me as he used them and I can't do anything without tearing the family apart.

"I'm ashamed to admit it now but I had an entire plan worked out that contained your mate but when you took her that wouldn't work anymore. You see she is a shield and would be immune to Edward's powers and therefore interesting to him, then I would contact you and you would kill him because he touched your mate. I know that nothing can make up for that but would you please help me?" Now it was just a waiting game to see what he decided.

"I will help you...

"But only if you tell your mate what has been going on, I can not do this without his consent." Jasper would be mad, I knew that but it seemed like I would have no other choice than tell him if I wanted his help in dealing with Edward.

"I'll call him to come here, what is the address?"

"Mountain Road 2415, Eureka, Montana." I nodded and dialed Jasper's number.

_"Hey Alice, what's going on?"_

"Are you alone?" If Edward heard this he would make sure I never got to tell Jasper, he would wipe his mind completely and Jasper would be back to his newborn state.

_"Yeah I am, the rest went shopping. They wanted to wait for you but you wanted some alone time so they figured you wouldn't mind too much."_

"Okay um well, would you please come to Mountain Road 2415, Eureka. It's in Montana, you can just follow my scent."

_"Okay I'm on my way right now, you know you can tell me anything right Alice? I don't know what's going on but you can tell me."_

"Yeah I know, and I will tell you once you get here. I love you Jasper."

_"I love you too Alice, I'll see you in a little while."_

I was shaking lightly as I ended the call, if things went wrong he might hate me forever. Garrett shook me out of it and helped me up.

"Come on let's go inside, you can meet Isabella and her father. I promise you she won't hold it against you after she hears what you were put through, neither do I." He was for too kind for what I had attempted to do to his mate but for some reason he was willing to forgive me. I followed him inside and watched as the girl I had only seen in my visions greeted him and then she turned to me.

I couldn't and wouldn't screw this up, I had almost ruined her life and I would spend the rest of my existence making up for it. I would find whatever it was she enjoyed doing and hope she would want to share it with me, maybe give her advice like a sister would. I spotted a man behind her who I knew was her dad and I knew I also had to make it up to him, he had almost lost his daughter because of me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Isabella and you too Charlie." She smiled a brilliant smile at me and Charlie nodded at me, his eyes more focused on the game they must have been watching. I smiled at that and Isabella giggled at my mirth.

"He always gets a little preoccupied when he's watching a game. I hope you don't mind but I may have listened in on what you were telling Garrett and I don't blame you, I probably would have done the same in your situation. I just hope we can become friends after everything is dealt with." Her words surprised me and without thinking about it I hugged her. She awkwardly hugged me back and like that we were laughing like old friends.

**IsabellaPOV **

I knew you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people but I couldn't help but listen to Garrett's conversation with the unknown woman. I was shocked to hear what she had tried to do but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor woman, nobody deserved to go through that. I wasn't about to hold it against her that she tried every way to get out of his grip and I guessed that with her gift that would have been the best option.

Her hug was warm after I told her I wouldn't hold it against her and that I would like to be her friend if she would let me. I dragged her away from Charlie and Garrett then, well she let me drag her off. You can't really make a vampire do something they don't want to do as a human. I hoped she wouldn't be against some girl talk until her mate got here.

I wasn't disappointed, she was more than willing to have a girl talk and even gave me some great advice on clothing and other things that made me blush a lot. As we started to really discuss some things Alice suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room, I followed after her at a more sedated pace and watched as she greeted a tall, blond man that reminded of a cowboy. He was probably Jasper and I could see how they complimented each other.

I watched as he, Garrett and Alice sat down in the kitchen area. They were going to tell the poor man now and I just hoped he would take it well. I joined them with a sincere smile toward Jasper and as I was fully seated Alice began her story. I could see how much it took from him not to jump up and hunt the boy responsible down that instant but he stayed seated for Alice because she asked him to hear her out.

As her story finished up he gathered her up in his arms and I just hoped that me and Garrett would be like that after I was turned. He seemed to agree with her plan and soon we were hashing out the details on how to deal with Edward. It was decided that Alice would lure him out to hunt and Garrett and Jasper would jump him and kill him. Charlie didn't seem to really notice our war meeting and was happy to pretend that he didn't hear our plans to kill a living being.

As they left to return to the Cullen home I hugged both Alice and Jasper, promising them that even if the Cullens wouldn't take them back after all of this they had a place with us. I didn't know why but I felt a very strong familial bond to both of them. It was a sad goodbye and I knew Garrett just wanted to go and kill the boy, he didn't see how he could enjoy doing that to a woman. I think he was fearing the idea of how that could have also been me instead of Alice.

He kept me close to him as we walked back inside and kept me on his lap as we watched the end of the game with Charlie. He looked to us with a sad smile and I knew he would say something I wasn't going to like very much.

"I will be going home tomorrow honey, I can't leave them to themselves for very much longer and you have more important things to focus on now. Don't worry I will still call you every day, you are still my daughter and I love you." I hugged him close to me and he patted my back a little awkwardly.

"I love you too dad and I get why you have to leave. God forbid something would happen in that sleepy town and you weren't there." I couldn't help but tease him a little bit and Charlie laughed and like that the tension in the room was gone. We stayed up a while longer just watching dumb tv shows until I fell asleep on Garrett's chest. This had been a good day even with the drama that Alice had brought to our doorstep.

**I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought...**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. **

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!**

**My injuries turned out to be a bit more of an inconvenience than I expected it to be. My shoulder muscles keep cramping up which causes me no small amount of pain. I still hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it was written during my extremely boring english classes.**

**EdwardPOV**

Something was going on. I didn't know what it was exactly but it couldn't be good. Alice had been extremely courteous but sometimes her smiles were a bit too gleeful and now that invitation to go hunt with her... She knew I would accept the invitation, I liked seeing her covered in the blood of her kill but it just wasn't adding up. Normally I had to force her to go hunt with me, she had never offered it before. But I would 'hear' it if she was planning something and then I would punish her accordingly.

Another problem was Jasper, he had been starting to become more and more possessive of Alice, limiting the time I could spend with her. I couldn't understand why he was only now becoming more possessive and not years ago. His thoughts didn't tell me anything more, they all just centered on what he wanted to do with Alice and scenes of torture and death from his time in the Southern vampire wars. I didn't like seeing the gruesome deaths and tortures so I usually just blocked Jasper now.

"Hey Edward, are we going hunting soon?" I looked up at Alice as her voice rang through the room, she was standing before me so docile. She had learned by now that I would decide everything, not her. I nodded her way and got up and waited while she said goodbye to the rest of the family while Jasper had to make a spectacle of saying goodbye to her again. It was annoying, it wasn't as if he would never see her again, we would only be gone hunting, well and I would seize my chance of course but still.

As we left the house I thought I heard someone texting but I ignored it, it was probably just Emmett doing something immature. I had the slight idea of being followed but attributed it to Alice who was following behind me like a little puppy, or lamb. We ran until we reached the meadow I had selected for these things when we first moved here and told Alice to stop. No matter how much I wanted her covered in blood it had been too long thanks to Jasper and I wanted my fix NOW. As I made to take of her clothes I heard something. I turned to see a red eyed nomad stepping out of the trees, followed by Jasper. Before I could speak, Jasper did.

"You'll be dying today Edward."

**AlicePOV **

As Edward and I left I couldn't help but feel slightly giddy, after today everything would be over. He would never lay another finger on me and Jasper and I could finally live our happily ever after as we were supposed to do, without Edward keeping me on a lease. Jasper had been keeping me away from him these last few days by keeping us locked in our room and always being near me and it worked like a charm. Edward was getting highly annoyed and when I suggested hunting with just the two of us he immediately agreed, desperate to get me to himself again.

We had planned this to perfection but I wouldn't be there to see Edward's death. I didn't want to see Jasper at his most vicious, he had told me some and I didn't want to have to see that. We decided that I would hunt for a quick meal and then make my way to the tiny house Bella and Garrett were staying at. It would help me get my mind off of things and Bella really was great company.

**GarrettPOV**

As the text came in I kissed Isabella goodbye and left to meet up with Jasper. We had decided to meet up just out of hearing distance from the the Cullen home and we immediately took to the trees to follow Alice and Edward. We watched as they slowed down slightly as they neared a meadow and we got of our trees, ready to attack at a moments notice. I stepped out of the tree line with Jasper behind me as the boy was starting to take off Alice her clothes. I had to fight not to chuckle though as a look of panic spread over Edward's face as Jasper delivered his death sentence.

Without waiting for the boy to regain his senses I ran forward and ripped of his arms and legs. All my moves were based on pure instinct and as the boy realized it he became even whiter than our kind normally was. Jasper then took the stage and I watched as Alice left. Jasper started to pump the boy full of fearful emotions with shots of pure agony mixed through it. I watched and waited as Jasper started to enact his vengeance. His torture wasn't physical and that probably made it even worse.

Jasper didn't believe in physical torture and now I could see that his way had it's merits. The combination of the emotional cocktail and Jasper's memories and fantasies were maddening for the boy and I could see the sanity slowly slipping away from him. His arms and legs were twitching, the legs trying to get away and the arms grasping at thin air as if they were fighting off an assailant.

As I watched though Jasper's anger slowly faded away and the sadness started to set in. No matter what the kid had done to his mate he had once thought of him as a brother and the betrayal must be hard on him. We ripped the arms and legs into tiny pieces together and burned them with solemn looks on our faces. Still the pain on Edward's face as he was slowly burned was a balm to my soul and calmed the beast within me slightly, he would never have the chance to hurt my mate now.

As the last wisps of smoke went up into the air we started to make our way to the small house me and Isabella were staying in for our time here. She and Alice were standing on the front porch, Alice probably having foreseen their arrival. He hugged his Isabella to him, he had to ensure himself of her safety and that she was free from any and all harm.

The last part of their plan would now be set in motion. First, Jasper had to shower and put on the replica of his outfit they had bought. Then he would return to the Cullen residence as if nothing had happened and wait for Alice to return. Alice was the second part of the plan, she would return close to tears and spin the lie of how Edward had decided to go back to a diet of human blood and that he hadn't wanted to tell them all because he was afraid they would try to stop him.

When they would try to track him they would fail due to the many scents they had left around the area and they weren't trained to track. If they were lucky they might be able to trace him to the meadow but then they would be lost since his ashes had already spread with the wind. The same went for their scents, they were untraceable by now.

I felt a bit bad about all of this, we had taken a son and brother from a family that would now forever hope for his return. I wanted to give them closure but I knew we couldn't do that, not yet at least. Maybe in a few years Alice could fake a vision of him requesting death or being killed by a nomad for pissing him off. It was the best they could do without ripping a family apart.

He hoped he wouldn't have to meet with Aro any time soon, he knew he wanted Edward in his guard. If Aro found out he would use this to either force Jasper and Alice into his guard, maybe even his Isabella but he knew he would be killed. Aro wouldn't care much for his gift, it would only be inconvenient if his guard members found their mates, they would want to leave then.

As Jasper left with Alice not long after he was left with his tiny mate in his arms still mulling over everything the day had brought him. He had never felt bad about killing before but Carlisle was a good friend and didn't deserve this.

"Garrett, you did the right thing. You saved Alice and the other women he might have abused otherwise, yes he was Carlisle's son but he was also a monster. His faith was his own doing, if you hadn't killed him someone else would have done it." I smiled as I pulled her closer to me again, she may be young but she was a lot smarter than I was most of the time.

I kissed her and we things started to get heated quick. I ripped off her shirt swiftly and laid her back down, I would make sure she knew how much I cared about her.

**Tell me what you thought, please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. This has quite a time skip and it will be dealing with Renée. It will be a while until I will post again since I have a school trip to Rome scheduled next week. Let's keep our fingers crossed nothing goes wrong.**

**Hope you like it and tell me what you thought (if you feel like it).**

**Two years later...**

**IsabellaPOV **

The past two years have been amazing. Garrett and I had stayed in Forks a few months after he and Jasper killed Edward. I met the rest of the Cullens as well then and even if they were a bit standoffish because I was still human and by that a risk, we had a good time. Alice and I had continued to built our friendship and somehow me and Rose had also gotten along. She was a bitch to most but after she heard my story she understood why I didn't mind leaving my human life behind.

Esmé however wasn't as friendly as I had expected her to be. Maybe it was losing the son she regarded as her first born or she just didn't accept me desiring a life style killing criminals to survive. Either way she usually just pretended I wasn't there or if she had to just talked to me as if I was small child. I had no what I really did wrong but she was a major bitch to me.

We had to leave however, apparently the nearby Quileute perceived Garrett as a threat and their teenage boys and a girl had started to shift into wolves. I went over there to apologize in Garrett's name and they were strangely happy about it, especially when I explained that we had no idea his presence would cause this. Garrett felt guilty as well and gave me a check to give to them to help the wolves in their daily lifes, mostly because they ate so much and bursted out of their clothes.

After our time in Forks we traveled south to Texas. I knew that this was where Jasper came from and I couldn't wait to meet Peter and Char. My excitement had paid off and the months we spent with them were the most laughter filled months I had ever experienced. Peter was really just a small child inside and he spent most of his time doing something silly while Char was a kickass no nonsense woman who could and would kick your ass.

The most memorable though was for me the night out we had gone on. Peter had dragged us to some country club in the middle of nowhere. As we walked in all the eyes had gone to us and we did indeed look very hot. Char and I were dressed in daisy dukes and tight blouses that we had tied on our waist, showing off a part of our stomachs. Garrett hadn't been amused with all the attention I had gotten from other men and well to say his reclaiming was intense was like calling a lamb dangerous. He had been very fierce in attentions that night and the smirk Peter send me the next morning told me he had planned it this way.

The stories Peter and Char could tell me though were more valuable than anything else. They had seen so much already and had experienced so many different ways of life, not just a nomad lifestyle or the one of a peaceful settlement. They had been through wars, fought in them and they thanked whatever deity out there everyday still for their survival. They were also thankful toward Jasper for letting them escape that night and not follow his orders to kill them.

But as always every good thing had to come to an end and after spending six months in Texas they had moved on. She was eighteen by now and traveling had become easier now that she looked more grown up. They had spent the next year traveling through the United States, starting all the way up in Alaska. They had made their way down, traveling through every state and going to the sights there. Now we had made our way to Florida and we'd be going to a ballgame tonight.

It wasn't a major league baseball game or anything, it was just a local minor league club but Garrett was interested in how the game had changed over the years. Something about minor league baseball in Florida was bugging me however, I figured it was just because Phil had been playing minor league baseball when I ran away with Garrett. After this we would move on to the Amazon and Garrett would turn me, finally.

But for now I had to get through an incredibly boring game of baseball. After a while of trying to follow the game I gave up and simply started people watching, that is until someone I remembered stepped onto the field. I watched on the big screen as it zoomed in on Phil and I could hear the whispers around us about him.

_Did you hear? They're proclaiming that stepdaughter of his dead in a few days..._

_Such a shame he got tied down to an older woman..._

_I still don't believe they didn't just kill her or are faking this to get money. Shame on them using a poor defenseless girl like that..._

They were having me proclaimed dead! What the hell? They knew I was still alive, I had sent that goddamned letter hadn't I? Next to me Garrett was growling quietly, just as upset as I was.

"When we leave here you have to look directly into a camera and then we'll transfer the hotel room to your room. It will keep them from actually killing because this just smells funny." I nodded and snuggled up to Garrett, needing the comfort of someone who actually did care for me. I had a feeling why Renée was having me proclaimed dead but I didn't really want to believe it, she couldn't truly be that selfish.

As the ball game came to an end we waited until most had filed out so the cameras would have a good view of my face. Garrett spotted the first camera quickly and I flashed a bright smile at it, we continued doing this until we were out of the stadium and were sure at least someone had recognized me. Garrett assured me half the security team had recognized me and were already calling the police about my sudden resurfacing.

The drive back to the hotel was short and soon enough we were busy confusing the desk clerk with our odd request. Eventually he just called the manager and he handled our request swiftly. We made him promise that if the police called about the name he would tell us immediately, no delays.

**RenéePOV **

Unbelievable!

For two years I had been busy getting her declared dead and now she decides to just show up out of the blue! If she could have just stayed away for one more day, just one measly day and she would be dead to the law system and I would have access to her college fund. But no, the girl just had to show up today! At one of Phil's games no less. Why there? She hated sports, especially baseball and how could she catch every damn camera!

And second who was that man with her? He had made sure his face wasn't caught on any of the cameras as if he knew they were there. Maybe he was the guy who had taken her two years ago, if that was the case I might be able to milk it with the police. I would have to pretend being the concerned mother who just wanted her little girl safe and the fact I wanted her declared dead would have to be explained as me just wanting closure.

It had been the excuse I had used in the first place for essentially killing her off and it would work again. The judge had eaten it up the first time, even going as far as taking Charlie's parental rights away from him for opposing me in the court room. Charlie had been furious and stayed in Florida, making phone calls and calling me every name that isn't in the dictionary. He had tried to convince Phil that what I was doing was wrong but he luckily never listened and in the end got a restraining order against Charlie. It forced him to finally leave us alone.

Now though, now Charlie would be back as well. He would want to see his little girl, prove that he was a great father and that I was a terrible mother. I had to make sure Isabella would keep quiet about they way our home life had worked, if she breathed even a word about it everything I had worked for would be put to waste. That would have to wait though.

Now I had a role to play and I would play it to perfection.


	10. Sorry

**Not an Update!**

**I am so sorry for this but I have succeeded in shattering the screen of my tablet into a million little pieces causing me to be unable to update for now. I had a start for the next chapter but I can't continue it right now. My tablet will be fixed and hopefully I will be able to update soon.**

**love Lilith!**


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. My tablet had been fixed Hallelujah! It is so good and it was just in time for my try at university for a day. If anyone in the Netherlands, or anywhere, needs a university try Leiden in the Netherlands. It has such a great feel to it and the people are one of a kind.**

**IsabellaPOV **

When the phone rang in our suite we knew exactly why it was ringing. I watched as Garrett picked it up and spoke with the desk clerk. He smiled at me and mouthed to me that the police had indeed been calling around the various hotels and wanted us to come down to the station in the city centre.

I nodded back and started putting my clothes back on. Garrett pointed at a dress and I grinned as I put it on. He had bought this dress for me to annoy me because it had been so damn expensive but it was perfect for now. It was a deep red and the fabric just screamed how expensive it was. The cut was beautiful as well and I knew Renée would be envious would of me and even though I knew it was it wrong it gave me a sense of pleasure.

We were out of the hotel and on our way to the police station as soon as the sun set and I knew that would become a problem. It would be hard to schedule all of this meetings in a way that allowed Garrett to attend as well so I would be on my own for a part of this. I hoped I wouldn't bow down to her again but I knew there was always a chance of that happening.

The drive into the city was a short one but even with just a small gap of time I started to fret about meeting Renée again. After being free for so long it just felt weird to see her again.

We pulled up soon enough and were ushered into an office after we gave my name to the secretary. Only a minute later a man who was probably in his early thirties walked in and greeted us.

"My name is detective Hill, I was assigned to your disappearance two years ago. So Isabella, or do you prefer Bella? Why have you decided to come back only now?" The man didn't sound extremely suspicious, but his voice had a hint of testing. He must be worried I wasn't actually Isabella Swan.

"Well detective Hill, we went to a ball game where we heard that my mother has been trying to get me pronounced dead. I would have been more than happy to let her do that if it wasn't for the fact that she knows I am still alive, after all, I did sent her a letter." He only nodded.

"Yes we saw it but your mother has been able to convince the court it was not your handwriting and that whoever killed you wrote it so we wouldn't look for you anymore. She has been painting herself as the poor woman whose child was stolen from her by a cruel fate. Your return of course changes everything and she will be brought in for questioning." I nodded and he seemed satisfied by that. "I will let you know when we have her in custody so you may be there to see her."

I simply nodded again and made to stand when his cellphone rang. He answered it and as he spoke softly to whoever was on the other line Garrett's knuckles turned even whiter than usual. Whatever they were saying was not making him happy.

"I will just ask you to stay now as your mother has just walked in to the station and is demanding to be reunited with her little girl." The sarcasm in his voice at the end of the sentence was almost hilarious. As he finished explaining the door burst open and Renée threw herself at me, wailing in a fake tone how much she had missed me and couldn't wait to take me home again.

"I am not going anywhere with you, let alone to what ever place you are calling home this week. I wrote to you after I left so you would know I was fine yet you have been trying to get me declared dead. That is not something a mother would do." I never expected what happened next yet the feeling of her flat hand hitting the side my face wasn't something I had never though would happen.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I gave you life and raised you, you owe me young lady, far more than you could ever repay me!" The words sounded so cold and yet she spoke with such a sense of entitlement. As if getting knocked up at eighteen meant everyone should just fall to her feet and give her everything she asked for.

"Mrs. Dwyer, maybe we should all just settle down and discuss this like adults. Isabella has every say in where she goes after this, she is after all eighteen years old." Renée looked chagrined at this and sat down with an annoyed frown on her face. She looked like a three year old that didn't get it's way.

"I don't see why she shouldn't just come home with me and Phil. It is where she belongs and she should give us the chance to reconnect with her." She actually sounded like a mother for once and if I didn't know her so well I would have probably fallen for her little show. I could understand why the judges had all fallen for it, she had it down to a tee.

"I don't know Mother, maybe it was the whole getting me proclaimed dead to get to the money in my college fund. Do tell me, what were you going to buy with the money? Another expense purse that you can lose in a few days, or perhaps some other nonsensical material item you would lose?" I almost didn't recognize the tone of my own voice because of the coldness yet I knew very much this was me. It had just been hidden until Garrett helped me stand up for myself.

She sputtered for a moment, most likely trying to find words that would change my mind. I fixed her with a stern glare and like that a dam seemed to burst inside her.

"You ungrateful little girl! I raised you and made sure you were fed and clothed and this is how you repay me? I should have left you with Charlie when I had the chance but that wouldn't have hurt him as much as taking you did! Perhaps I should have just aborted you when I still could because you were very much a mistake I see now.

"You have no idea just what your leaving did. I lost the alimony Charlie paid and I couldn't buy the clothes that I deserved anymore. Of course I wanted you to die, that way I would have access to your college fund! It was always ridculous you had one! I would have never let you go to college, you were to take care of me! Me, not anyone else! Just me, to repay me or all that I did for you!"

She was heaving at the end of her tirade and then I was surprised once more as detective Hill moved up behind her and snapped cuffs on her wrists. She looked like she was going to protest and yell again but one look from the detective and she kept quiet.

"Renée Dwyer, you are hereby under arrest for perjury, abuse of process as well for intimidation. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The look of panic was almost hilarious and as a small giggle escaped me she turned her venomous glare to me.

"You think this is funny, don't you? Well guess what you little bitch, every judge in this state loves me! They all feel sorry for me for losing my daughter and I'll just claim you aren't Isabella! Charlie lost his parental rights years ago and Phil will do as I say so soon enough you will be in prison for fraud and stealing a dead girls' identity!"

The detective looked way too smug right now for this to be anything but bad news for Renée and as I thought he pulled out a small tape recorder from his jacket. He waved it in front of her so she could see it had been recording and I watched as she struggled to reach it. So eager to vanish any evidence of her incriminating words.

"It was a pleasure finally meeting you miss Swan, you will receive word of when her and her husband's court dates are so you can testify. We will be picking up Phil Dwyer soon enough." With that he led Renée out of his office and we walked out as well. I watched as she was handed over to some other officer and was booked for her crimes. Her eyes never left me but I finally had enough of a backbone to face her hateful stare head on and not back down.

Renée had been my enemy long enough and now she would finally be punished for all she had done to me and to Charlie. I hoped he would be able to testify as well, after all, we had been in near constant contact with him over the past two years.

For now though I wanted to go back to our hotel and sleep for a very long time. The rest could wait until I had gotten said sleep.

**I hope you liked the chapter and that this satisfies the need for revenge everyone, including me, seems to have against Renée. She really was a right bitch! The story won't be much longer, probably an epilogue and maybe one more chapter but it is coming to an end. Thank you for those that hoped my tablet would be repared and no, I did not drop it because of the gas prices. It simply slipped out of my hands...**

**Love, Lilith.**


	12. Chapter 11

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this.**

**A big thanks to all of you who reviewed, added me to their favorites and or followed this story! It really means a lot to me that you take the time to not only read my stories but also to review. This story has almost had 15,000 views and is my most viewed story. So thank you all!**

**IsabellaPOV **

The courtroom was dead silent as I gave my statement. Though I had given it before Detective Hill wanted me up on the stand today so my story would have a bigger impact. Something about how a jury reacted better to an actual human being. And as I regaled them with the tales of my youth, filled with neglect and put downs I could see why he wanted me to do this. The women looked outraged and I could guess they were mothers themselves.

Garrett and I had decided to change the story of how we met to fit the letter I had written Renée. I had to lie because explaining how he was a vampire and I was his mate would not go down well with anyone. So I lied my way through that part but the reaction if the men to how Garrett helped me escape was hilarious. They looked proud of him and they didn't even know him!

The women swooned, I know it sounded like a cheesy romance novel but their reaction was quite adorable. I knew now they would find Renée guilty, not just because of what she had done but because there was nothing speaking in her favor. Even Phil didn't have much speaking for him, the only thing that was truly speaking for him was his baseball career.

Renée's lawyer was already looking defeated before he had even uttered one word. He was glaring at her now and I got the idea she hadn't shared everything about her case. As he approached the bench he looked a little weary and then resigned.

"With the information I have just received from miss Swan I feel I can no longer represent Mrs. Dwyer in this courtroom, your honour. So I resign myself from this case." Renée glared at me during his little speech but looked gobsmacked at her lawyer's resignation.

"This is all your fault you little conniving bitch! Don't you dare sit there acting all smug! You are the thing that ruined my life, everything is your fault! You are the reason Charlie didn't listen to me anymore! All he cared about was what was best for his darling little Isabella. You are the one that should be on trial here! Not me! I just tried to make the best of a horrible situation!"

Her rant continued for a few more minutes during which I just sat there, taking it all. The jury looked horrified and the judge eventually had her escorted out of the courtroom. Whispers were all around me and if my testimony hadn't determined her fate yet, her outburst surely had.

_Time skip _

As the trial finally ended and I got to watch Renée and Phil be sentenced the last of the weight on my shoulders fell off. I was finally ready to move on, to turn and be with Garrett forever. I would have been easier to just turn and be done with it but then she would have won and I would have never truly stood up to her.

Renée's sentence was a harsh one, she was sentenced to ten years in prison and a fine of $5000,-. Phil was sentenced to four years in prison and a fine of $2000,-. His sentence was a lot less harsh, the jury believed him to be manipulated by Renée into doing what she wanted him to do. The fact that a few of his teammates spoke of Renée's manipulation helped a lot to and they started to see him as a victim as well, even if he was a victim that could have stopped it all by just speaking up.

Charlie had been happy with their sentences as he had been victim to Renée's the longest of us all. Garrett had even snuck into the court room just to watch them get their well deserved punishment, his smirk was way too smug.

Now however I just wanted to forget and live the rest of my life and then, my existence by Garrett's side. We would travel to the Amazonian forest so the chance of me harming anyone would be slim and Garrett would have help there from the Amazonian coven. Charlie would accompany us there because Garrett had one of his feelings. I hoped this would be good for Charlie, he deserved some happiness after all this.

We would leave as soon as we were sure that Renée had actually gone to prison and had not managed to escape in some weird way. As we were watching her be escorted to the van Garrett tensed up. He could come today because it was cloudy so he didn't have to worry about sparkling. His arms went around me, almost as if to give off a signal to someone or something I could not see.

"There is a Volturi guard in the alley across from us. He spotted us and probably wants to talk to us. When we do just do as he says and don't piss him off. He doesn't truly need a reason to end either me or you, he could justify it by stating you were a human and knew and that I was the one who told you." I only nodded back and focused back on Renée. It didn't matter, the guard would be forced to acknowledge our mate bond and we would be left alone once again.

Garrett motioned for the guard to follow us back to our hotel room and we hadn't even closed the door before he slipped in. He nodded to us before he sat down and looked at us expectantly.

"Hello, my name is Felix, now would you care to explain why a human knows about our existence?" Great he was snappy. He was as handsome as all the other vampires I had met but the scowl he was currently wearing diminished it greatly. Either way I put on a smile and blindsided the vampire by calmly sitting down as if his presence meant nothing.

"Of course Felix. I believe you are familiar with mating bonds, at least from what I have heard you have found your own. I found Isabella when she was still a teenager and as you know that turning a teenager can be detrimental to their brain functioning we decided to wait. We were planning on going to the Amazon tomorrow for her turning.

"Her father knows as well and he will be going with us as my gift tells me he will find his mate in one of the Amazonians. I can't say which one yet, my gift isn't that specific but I know it will be one of them meaning he will be turned as well. There is no one else who knows so I think that concludes it."

Felix nodded once again before he spoke. "Then may I congratulate both of you for finding your happiness. Oh and by the way, mister Williams, thank you for disposing of Edward Cullen. He was becoming quite the pain in our ass and after miss Cullen's testimony on your behalf we could only be thankful for killing him. Don't worry about us on that front but you better make sure she and her father get turned or we will be on your case."

"We will make sure of that Felix and it's good to know Aro doesn't want my head on a stake for killing his precious mind reader. I would ask you to join us but I know how hard it is to be apart from your mate so I propose we visit you in Volterra after the newborn year to confirm their turning."

"I am fine with that so I guess I will see you in about a year and a half." He smiled and then w as out the door.

"Ugh this day has been far too stressful!" God this bed was so soft! I could sleep forever right now.

"Go to sleep darling. You have a long day tomorrow." All I managed was a slight nod before I slipped into the land of dreams.

**GarrettPOV **

I could only smile as I watched Isabella sleep, she had come so far since I found her. This last day was hard on her and I knew it. Watching her mother be taken to prison couldn't have been easy on her, no matter how much had happened between them.

I could only hope nothing would happen now. The plan was well laid but there was always the chance something went wrong. But I was sure I would finally have the happiness I had longed for for so long and I could share it with Isabella and the family she brought me.

**This is the last chapter before the epilogue and it is sad to know this story is coming to an end. Thanks for reading this chapter and tell me what you think if you have the time (and want to of course).**

**Bye, Lilith.**


	13. Epilogue

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this.**

**This is the last part of GTHF and I am as sad to see it end as you are. I hope you'll like this and if you want to see any outtakes after this, review or PM me about it.**

**A BIG THANK YOU to all of you who stood by me through all my bouts of clumsiness and stupidity. Lots of love to all of my reviewers, favorites and followers, it means the world to me!**

**IsabellaPOV **

My newborn year was almost over and we would soon be leaving for Volterra. Garrett's feelings had turned out to be true of course and the moment he and Zafrina laid eyes on each other she had stolen him away. We only saw them again after we had both been turned.

They had apologized for their sudden departure while we had just smiled, we knew the feeling all too well. We had spent the first days in seclusion as well and that hadn't even included my turning. Charlie and Zafrina were very happy together though and we had had to keep Zafrina from going after Renée to kill her.

Now we were on our way to Volterra in a small chartered jet to limit our exposure to humans. Though thanks to all the preparation we had had our control was better than most newborns we still had some trouble. Charlie and I had both made the decision to feed on criminals instead of innocents but there was always the chance something went wrong if we were put on the spot.

Flying was a strange feeling now that I was turned. Previously the sounds could be ignored but now I could hear every tiny sound and it was maddening. After ten minutes of constant fidgeting on my end Garrett took me to the back of the jet to distract me. As embarrassed as I was that my father would hear this he looked just as wound up as me and needed to be distracted as well.

Garrett did his job well and I forgot that we were even on a plane until we landed. Felix was waiting at the airport with a beautiful blonde woman standing next to him. He smiled at us as we came into his view, obviously glad to see us both turned.

"Garrett, good to see you again. Isabella, immortality suits you and your father and this must me his mate. I don't think we have met yet miss." He extended his hand to Zafrina who took it after just a moment of hesitance.

"I must say I have never had the pleasure of meeting with the Volturi or displeasure as some describe you. I am indeed Charlie's mate and I hope that Aro will be happy to see him and his daughter changed. I must say he might just find her gift quite intriguing as my gift does not work on her." Felix looked surprised at Zafrina's honesty but I had gotten used to it by now. She was one of the few people who would just tell you what they thought without holding back.

"Your honesty is refreshing Zafrina. Well, this is my mate Heidi. She has been thrilled to meet you." Heidi smiled at Felix and then looped her arms through mine and Zafrina's.

"And I have waited long enough. After your meeting with Aro we are going to go shopping. You obviously haven't had a chance to truly enjoy that yet in Italy so I will teach you. Let the men handle all the boring stuff." She practically dragged us to the car with Garrett, Felix and dad laughing behind us.

"Well, I guess our stay here has already been mapped out for us." Zafrina laughed at my flippant way of dealing with this and she as well went with the flow.

**FelixPOV**

I was slightly nervous what the rest of their stay would bring. After Zafrina spoke of Isabella's gift I knew there would be the possibility of Aro wanting to have her stay. That would not go down well at all.

I had stayed in contact with Garrett through out her newborn period and thus gotten to know the man. He had a deeply rooted dislike for those who declared themselves rulers and though he could see the necessity of the Volturi, he did not like the way it was ran. I did not share his thoughts but that could be because I had been raised with different beliefs.

If Aro wanted to force them to stay I knew Garrett would not go down without a fight. Hell, he would probably die before he let his mate be used in such a way. Of course Aro had Renata but he was growing tired of her near constant whining and little show of being a royal herself. If there was one thing Aro hated it was people who acted as if they wer important but weren't.

We would see soon though...

.

.

**GarrettPOV **

The entrance was the same as all those before me had described it but it wasn't what I was focusing on. Felix had been acting strange since Isabella's gift was mentioned and I hoped it wasn't because Aro wanted her in his guard. The old coot could go fuck himself if he wanted that. Isa was his mate and he wasn't going to let some fancy ass, self proclaimed king tell him or her what to do.

They entered the throne room and there they were, the kings of Volterra. All high and mighty on their thrones as if anyone wanted them there. He wasn't here for another revolution however so he wouldn't attempt to kill them during this visit.

"Welcome friends. You are Garrett and this is your mate Isabella I presume." He paused for a minute, grabbing Felix's hand and then continued. "And this are Charlie and Zafrina. How lovely to see you all healthy and as vampires."

How he described a vampire as healthy was beyond me. I mean we fucking sparkle and we are as cold as Antarctica in the winter. How is that fucking healthy? During my short bout of sarcasm Aro had continued.

"Isabella, would you mind giving me your hand? I would like to test Zafrina's theory for myself, it would be quite intriguing if it proved to be true." That's when I let loose a growl. The asshole wasn't about to use my mate as a fucking science project.

"ssssh, don't worry so much Garrett, everything will be fine." As my mate's voice filtered through I slowly started to calm down. I gathered her in my arms and nodded slowly after inhaling her scent, then I let her go.

I watched as she approached the dais Aro was still standing on and as soon as he could he grasped her hand. He looked slightly miffed for a while, because he could or couldn't read her mind didn't know but I didn't like the look one bit.

"Magnificent, I can see nothing. Only total silence as if the mind has not yet experienced anything. Tell me dear, have you ever given any though as to joining my guard?" I watched as she tensed up and withdrew her hand.

"I know that I have no desire whatsoever to serve in it, sir. I wish to explore the world, not be tied down to one place. Nor would you be able to cater to my way of feeding. I hope you don't mind that, then again it is my decision." The wording was extremely polite but her words were not to be mistaken, she didn't want to serve the ass.

"Well then I believe that will be all. I heard from Heidi you had plans with her and you are welcome to stay here while you spend time with her. It is a waste you won't join our guard Isabella, your talent would have been useful." Isabella curtsied in a show of respect and then we were out of the throne room. We followed Heidi to a set of rooms for our stay and she and Isa and Zafrina made some final plans for the apparent shopping spree.

**IsabellaPOV **

The rest of our stay went by uneventful. The shopping spree with Heidi had been so much fun and was probably the high light of our stay there. Aro didn't seem to be too pleased with us so we left after a few days, just in time to miss him killing his previous shield.

Apparently the girl had finally gone to far and he burned her. We got a letter a few days after that, stating he wished for us to return as he was in need of my talent. Garrett sent him back a short letter with basically just a big fuck you. After all I had refused once, why wouldn't I do it the second time as well?

He stopped bothering us after that and now we just spend our time travelling the world. Sometimes by ourselves, sometimes people joined us but we were always out there discovering new things and sating my never ending curiosity. Even Felix and Heidi had joined us once or twice but they always returned to Volterra, the nomad life just wasn't for them.

**I hope you liked it, tell me what you think and as I said before if you want to see an outtake, pm me or leave a review. **

**Love you all, Lilith.**


	14. Renata's Roast

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. **

**This is the first outtake that was requested. 01Katie asked for this one so I hope he/she likes it. I am working on an outtake about the newborn year that was requested by Kochabilka. If you want to see an outtake as well pm me or leave a review.**

**AroPOV **

Now I had had enough!

I had let the girl get away with so much in order to keep her in Volterra but this just went too far. How she ever got this deluded was beyond me, but she had and now I would have to deal with her.

"Aro darling, what's wrong? I was just putting the little slut in her place. She shouldn't dare to touch you. You are mine." I had caught her giving my mate a scolding as if she was queen and this was her excuse.

Her eyes went wide as I let out a growl and advanced, her whimpers of panic edging me on. Sulpicia was standing in a corner with a hard look in her eyes, if it had been up to her Renata would have died much sooner. Renata had started begging by now and it only served to annoy me further.

My limbs moved without instruction, years of granting foolish vampires their death wish had made it easy. Her eyes were still pleading with me to change my mind, to put her back together even after what she had done. Foolish little girl.

Picking up the pieces of her body and throwing toward Sulpicia so she could have the pleasure of burning her, I saw all the thoughts she had wanted to hide over the years. The beginnings of her infatuation with me, her schemes to rid herself of Sulpicia and most of all her desperation near the end. She had even gone so far as to ask the Romanians for help. They had sent her away laughing.

I felt a bit sorry for her but this was her own fault. When she came here she had been introduced to the queens, told of their importance and that they should never be talked back to. That Renata had succumbed to her own delusions was a pity but he would just have to get Isabella to come join his guard. She at least had her own mate and wouldn't do something stupid.


	15. The Newborn Year

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. This is the outtake about the newborn year as requested by Kochabilka. I hope you all like it!**

**IsabellaPOV **

The burning intensified even further. I had been burning for the past 216483 seconds, feeling my humanity being scorched away and my body preparing itself for immortality. My hearing and other senses was already being amplified and I could hear my father as he underwent the same changes, the same excruciating pain.

Garrett was trying his best to alleviate the burn by keeping his cool hands on my face and neck but they slowly started to feel warm. I knew I was nearing the end, the others had described it to me but feeling it was completely different. No longer could I keep a brave face, I now knew why Garrett wanted to prepare me as best as he could.

And like that my heart gave it's last beat and the only sounds I could hear were my father's heart as it struggled to to finish the last beats and the sounds of the jungle. I could identify almost all of them and the sensation was exhilarating

I opened my eyes slowly and was met with Garrett's. The swirling shades of red so hauntingly beautiful that it was enchanting. I could understand now how he had recognized me as his mate so easily, the eyes were the window to the soul and his soul was like the other half of mine. As if it was faraway I could hear my father gasp but it wasn't what was important to me right now, all that mattered was Garrett.

Garrett smirked and picked me up. We were off like a bullet to somewhere in the forest, away from everyone else. His lips were on mine as soon as we couldn't be heard anymore by the rest, believe me that was quite far away.

**Start M-scene**

"Now I can finally claim you as I have wanted for so long. Are you ready?" I nodded and he pressed me up against a tree. His hands ripped at my shirt until the scraps fell away and I did the same to his shirt. The feel of his skin against mine was addictive and was almost enough to set me off. We were the same temperature now and the feel of his slight scars across his chest felt amazing on my nipples.

Soon enough my jeans and his were gone as well. His fingers probed my entrance to feel if I was ready and instead of the usual coolness his fingers were warm. He smirked again when he felt how wet I was and thrust his dick inside of me in one hard thrust.

My head started to fall back as he kept on pounding me. The tree behind me starting to splinter because of the force of his thrusts. Soon enough I was nearing my climax and as I came I bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, branding him as mine. Garrett came as well and bit down on my neck, making me come once again.

**End of M-scene **

We lay there basking in our shared after glow for awhile until I jumped up. My throat had started to burn quite badly and I wanted it gone.

"We probably should have fed before we ran off to claim each other. Come on, there is compound of drug dealers nearby. You can eat a few of them." I nodded eagerly, not even wanting to try speaking in case it made the burn even worse.

We got to the compound in a few minutes and the smell of blood was already in the air. Just like that I heard female screams in the air and I was off. I ripped the guy away from her and sank my teeth into his throat while the girl scattered away. The man ran dry too soon for my liking but Garrett already pressed another toward me. This guy was bigger but his blood tasted a little chemical. As I finished him off as well I tried to spit the foul, chemical taste out but it didn't work.

"It's the drugs in his system. It makes the blood taste slightly chemical but it is just as nutritious to us." The explanation made sense but still, how could someone do that to themselves.

"Well it tastes worse than soap so I'll just try to avoid them from now on." Garrett smiled and together we ran back to the others with me satisfied for now. It was a weird sensation to drink blood but the fulfilment it gave me was amazing, as if I had just eaten precisely the right amount.

We arrived back to find Charlie and Zafrina sitting down with Kachiri and Senna. Zafrina smiled as we sat down and I could see mating marks on their necks as well so I knew they had gotten to that as well. It lessened the tension a lot because we were now all secure in our relationships.

**Time skip**

Two months into this life and I was finding new things everyday. A new colour in my vision that humans hadn't discovered and named yet, the extent of my newborn power when I first ran into a mountain. I actually just ran on for five meters before I even noticed I wasn't running in the forest anymore. The others had a big laugh about it...

Garrett and me also kept on trying out new things in our sex life. The unlimited stamina really helped with that and I certainly had nothing to complain about in that department. It was awkward sometimes to hear the others going at it but that was soon overcome. I only questioned once if Kachiri and Senna weren't feeling left out, they were quite content with each other until they found their own mates.

Of course that led my to Charlie asking if Zafrina had joined them before he was in the picture which led to a situation I don't ever want to see again. I mean I love my dad but I do not want to see him getting it on ever again. Even Garrett's attempts at distracting me from that were in vain.

It was great though. Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna had become like sisters to me and were great guides in this new life. They taught me how to use my thrall and we had great fun in confusing the shit out of a few would be killers before we killed them.

The rain forest was a great place to discover all of my newfound strengths and of course practice with my shield. We had found out almost immediately that it worked on the mind but only after a jaguar attacked Garrett did we find that it was also physical.

I blocked the jaguar's attack and threw it across the clearing without even moving a muscle. We decided then and there that we would keep this from everyone except our own coven. The risk of others finding out and wanting to use me was too big. Especially the Volturi, there was no telling what they might try in order to get me to join their guard.

I was feeding less and less now and my control was steadily getting better. I didn't kill my victims without thinking anymore and could be around humans for short periods of time. I wasn't about to jinx it by going out into a city for hours upon hours. I had years ahead of me to learn that.

**Time skip**

I was six months in now and I was finally learning how to fight. Garrett didn't want me to learn because he was afraid I'd hurt myself. I knew I used to be extremely clumsy but the whole dying and becoming a vampire took care of that. So now Senna would finally teach me how to fight.

She was the best in our coven, well disregarding Garrett but he didn't want to do it out of fear of hurting me. Or maybe he was scared I would beat him and it would hurt his male pride. Yeah that had to be it, I mean I do have newborn strength.

So Senna and I would be mock fighting under his watchful eye. Bore! So we decided to tease him a bit.

When Senna had me down on my back she ground into me. Her lips ghosted over my neck and I could feel her smile. We continued our little show until we heard a growl from Garrett's direction. Senna was ripped away from me and Garrett was on me in seconds.

I smiled and squirmed out from his hold, running into the forest. He ran after me while I swung from tree to tree, cackling a maniacal laugh as I went. I could hear him laughing as well and I knew he wasn't mad at me, he found this as funny as I did.

I felt arms go around my waist and we crashed to the ground.

"Got you now sweetheart." He said in my ear. I giggled and he started tickling me. "I love you but don't do that ever again. You. Are. Mine."

"Of course I am, but you have to agree that you liked it." He simply smiled and kissed me.

My newborn year was only half over and it was great!

**This was the newborn year outtake. It isn't my best work but my heart wasn't completely in it. I do hope you liked it and tell me what you think. I have at least one more outtake in the making about Caius' mate, if you want one as well let me know!**

**Love, Lilith**


	16. Caius' mate

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. This is the outtake about Caius his mate. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!**

**CaiusPOV**

I frowned as Santiago handed me a letter that was addressed to me. There were not many that felt the need to write me so this was an oddity. I did not recognize it from any of the covens we regularly dealt with. My curiosity quickly got the best of me and I tore the envelope open, throwing the now ruined paper aside and opening the folded letter.

_Caius, _

_Do not worry this letter is written as an act of friendship not malice as we do not wish to hold this against you in any way shape or form. I chose not to inform you of this earlier in fear of your reaction to the news, but as you have been alone for a long time-longer than most of our kind could even stand to bare, a lesser vampire would have surely requested death by now. But not you. You have been stubbornly living your life as a king, watching and waiting until she would come around and you would no longer be alone._

_As your brother Aro is now knowledgeable about my gift, that being the ability to receive information on mates along with anything having to do with mated pairs, I believe that you should know about yours, specifically who and where she is. Approximately two years ago, I received information about your mate that I chose hide from you as I feared your reaction to the news. _

_Your mate's name is Aleyna Callahan, and she lives in Ireland where she attends the University of Dublin for History. As I previously stated, I failed to inform you of this earlier, because I feared you would potentially do something that you would regret later on. Such as killing her or turning her too soon/against her will. I do hope you can understand my reasoning for this, if not I shall face your wrath willing and without complaint._

_I would advice you to keep this from Aro for the time being as he may overreact and scare the girl away, being his brother, I believe you know well what I mean by that. Please remember that taking your time in explaining things to her is key here as there is a chance she might run from you. Keep in mind that she is not like us and not yet capable of recognizing you as her soul mate._

_I wish you all the luck in your endeavors to win your mate over, and I truly hope that another queen will soon be announced to our world._

_Kind greetings, Garrett Williams and Isabella Swan._

I leaned back further into the desk chair I was reclining in as Santiago had disturbed me in my study, the letter falling to the floor as my vampyric mind went over every detail and word. I had a mate. It was not some long awaited dream anymore, she was real now.

I knew her name and where she lives, I could go find her. A thought that both excited and terrified me. I did not quite understand why I should not let Aro know yet, but this man-Garrett he signed his name to be-obviously knew what he was talking about so maybe taking his word for it wouldn't be such a bad thing? I quickly resolved to take this Garrett's word for it, which meant that I would have to come up with a reason for Aro and Marcus as to my sudden departure.

"Santiago." I drew the attention of the silent guard, still standing in front of the closed study door. He turned his full attention to me.

"Yes, my King?"

"Prepare me one of the jets to Dublin, Ireland. I want to leave as soon as possible, is that understood?"

"Yes, my King." The guard said, bowing low before turning around, opening the door and closing it with a faint click, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.

I knew I would have to tell Aro and Marcus that I would be gone for some time, but I was having trouble coming up with a solid enough excuse that they would not question. Seeing how I could not inform them of the real reason for my sudden need to travel, going after my hypothetical mate, which only left the next logical reason: an annoying rule breaker that I wanted to deal with personally.

I had done it before, personally sentencing a rule breaker-or coven of them-, when I felt as though they needed some extra attention along with an extra installment of fear. There was also the plus that those little visits always went a long way in reinforcing my reputation for being ruthless. A reputation that I lovingly cherished and continued to build up as the years passed.

I absentmindedly wondered how the outside world would react to the news of me being mated. There would more than likely be plenty of doubt considering my reputation which lead to many a vampire believing me to be completely cold and uncaring, the evil and bloodthirsty king. Aro once told me that the legends about me had expanded to the belief that I barely thought further than my next victim. Whether it be for torture or for the simple pleasure of killing someone or something.

To that aspect it was good that my mate was still human, even if I cared nought for the human race more than a simple food source, as that meant she had not yet been influenced by others on their thoughts of me. I could actually court her before she would find out how most of my kind felt and thought they knew about me and hopefully by then she would care about me too much to change her mind.

My thoughts were interrupted by Aro intruding into my study with a knowing smile on his face. I raised a single brow at the intrusion and waited for him to speak, he did not take long.

"Caius, Santiago informed me that you just requested one of the jets. Is something the matter, brother?" I was unsurprised that Santiago had informed Aro as well as doing what I requested, after all he was part of Aro's guard division.

"It is nothing to worry about Aro, just a small matter that I desire to deal with myself." I took care that my tone made it clear I had no desire to have a long conversation about my upcoming trip. He did not speak for a moment, and I knew he was analysing what I had said along with debating if I was telling the truth. I knew that I had gotten away with it by his next words.

"Well then, I shall wish you the best of luck my dear brother, and I hope that this matter is easily resolved so that you shall not be kept for long. After all, there are always others who need to be punished as well." With that, he turned and left me alone, not giving me time to respond. I smiled, pleased that he had believed me so easily. Sometimes he was much too trusting of those close to him. I knew he had not read Marcus for many years and it had been three years since he had read me last. This, I believed, would be his downfall eventually.

Aro's words of punishment and people needing to be punished did not sit well with me as he took far too much glee in that. I may have the reputation but it was Aro who was the true sadistic fucker. At least I had the decency to always made sure that all the facts were there and that we weren't missing anything, whereas Aro did not care in the slightest whether all the information was there or not.

My study door opened for a third time, revealing Santiago.

"My king?"

"Speak." I commanded.

"My king, your plane is has been prepared. You may depart whenever you desire." He informed me, bowing low before quitting the room once more.

I pushed backwards from my desk, folding the letter and slipping it into my pocket before exiting my study to my chambers to prepare for my trip. I packed a few bags of essentials before I visited Marcus for a brief moment, where I received a quick goodbye and a secretive smile from Marcus.

There was a limo waiting to take me to the private airstrip where the jet was waiting. The plane ride took about four hours, during which I had a hard time getting myself under control. With the exception of my newborn year along with the first couple after that as I grew used to this life, I'd never had trouble controlling my emotions, well anger I had a hard time but when one is surrounded by imbeciles it isn't hard to be angry.

This time, however, it wasn't anger that was surely rolling off of me in waves, it was excitement. I just could not help but be excited for I have been alone so long that the thought of no longer being alone, of being with my mate was much too amazing.

"My king," Demetri, who was acting in as pilot, announced from the aeroplane's cockpit.

"Yes Demetri?"

"We are approaching Ireland airspace and shall be in Dublin soon." He informed me. I didn't respond, but I felt my excitement level rise.

As we drew closer and closer to Dublin, I popped in a set of blue contacts which gave my eyes a purple hue. Normally I would use brown as that was less 'exotic' and caused the humans to not ask as many questions, but in one of his childish pranks, Aro went and hid all of my brown ones leaving me with few options.

Demetri landed the plane at the Dublin Airport where he was guided to one of the smaller, private gates. If I could have, I would have jumped out of the jet as soon as we touched down, but that would more than likely been a bit difficult to explain to the airport officials. Thankfully I made it through customs quickly and was soon on my way to the University to find my mate. Thankfully I was lucky enough that it was raining, and didn't have to hide from the sun. I would have had a problem being so close to her, but unable to actually meet her.

The administration office was manned by a single woman, and only contained a random student here and there, none of whom were paying attention. After a little vampyric charm (and barely any at that) mixed with me pretending to be a scout for a major company-humans could be quite daft sometimes-I got Aleyna's apartment address. The administrative woman seemed overjoyed that someone had taken an interest in one of their first year students and almost shoved the information towards me with a wide smile on her face. She really should not be quite so callous and liberal with confident information about the students, for all she knew I could be a crazed stalker.

I found her student dorm easily enough but I hesitated before knocking. Nervousness overtaking my excitement slightly, another emotion that I had not felt in years. What if she didn't believe me? She was going to think I was crazy! She might even call the police and have me arrested. That was going to be hard to explain to my brothers.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" A woman's voice broke through my worrisome thoughts, and I turned around to face her. The woman, for she was certainly no girl, standing behind me took my breath away.

She had long bright red with black hair and piercing green eyes that were lined with black and her lipstick was a neutral colour. She had something that the younger members of our guard called a piercing through her eyebrow and auricle. In short, she looked like a woman you shouldn't mess with. Gazing into her eyes and smelling her scent, I knew she was in fact the one for me. I'd found her.

Her voice was not at all what I expected that being a soft spoken woman like Sulpicia, Aro's mate. I had always had a fondness for my sister in law and expected my own mate to be like her, it was-however-refreshing that she was not and I certainly was not going to try and change her.

"Are you Aleyna Callahan?" I found myself asking her, she looked surprised for a moment, then steeled herself for something. What it was I didn't know but she seemed almost afraid of it. When I didn't say anything else she almost looked relieved.

"I am, why are you here?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you would allow me the honour of taking you out on a date?" She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. "I mean, I know that we have just only met, but I want to get to know you better and I feel that is an excellent way that we could do that.

"Because you asked so nicely. You know you didn't have to be so nervous right? I won't bite unless you ask me to." She flashed her surprisingly white teeth, very few humans-it seemed-had white teeth as most of them ended up stained from the disgusting food they consumed, at me and I couldn't help but grin in amusement from her statement, she wasn't the one who would do the biting.

"Well let's go then. Do you have a place you would like to go?" She grinned at me and I had a feeling that she would be a handful. This was the same grin that Sulpicia and Heidi had when they had an idea that would cost a lot of money.

"What about the Celtic Tiger? Or is that a bit too much?" She had picked the wrong man to play this way. 3000 years was a long time to gather funds. Even without the jewelry we had amassed over the years we were filthy rich.

"No of course not." She gaped a little then shook her head and began to pull me out of the building. She flagged down a cab and gave him an address that didn't sound like the restaurant she mentioned earlier. I was right when we came to a stop at what looked like an abandoned theatre.

"So since you proved to be filthy rich already, I would rather do this." She pulled a curtain away to reveal a beautifully renovated room with a cinema screen and chairs, pillows and sofas scattered around the room haphazardly. They all had a good view of the screen though so whoever made this place had thought about it.

"Me and some friends fixed it up and made this our own private cinema. So let's see if you are up for a few horror movies."

The next two hours were spend with her either jumping into my lap and glancing at me with suspicion in her eyes. I would have to tell her soon or she would most likely be hurt by my secrecy. I remembered watching Didyme slap Marcus across the castle for a couple decades after he had just turned her without telling her what he was first. I was not running that risk.

"I have to tell you something..." I began once the credits were rolling on the third horror movie.

"Don't worry I already know you're a vampire. It was quite easy to guess, what with the purple eyes, the cold body and the paleness." She interrupted me, causing me to look at her in wonder and amazement. How had she known our characteristics?

"My grandma always told me stories of an ancestor of mine that had been turned, I think his name was Alistair. The story was passed down through the family and when you showed up today I knew they were true." She explained. I nodded in understanding, but wondered how this tidbit of information had escaped Aro's knowledge, he seemed to know everything about everyone due to his mind-reading ability. Not to say that I wasn't pleased there was something I knew that he didn't, but I was curious.

"I know of an Alistair who was turned near her so if you want I could take you to visit him. I'm sure he would like to know his family never forgot him." She smiled and snuggled into my chest.

"I'd like that." She said.

"You should know that in accordance to my laws, I should kill you or turn you on the spot for knowing the secret, and that the only reason I'm not and that I did tell you this is because you are my mate, mate being a shortened term for soul-mate. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to, so please don't freak out and run away from me or anything."

She simply smiled and leaned up to kiss me softly.

"Did you really think I was going to run? Silly man, I feel something for you and I'd like to explore that, but bite me before I graduate University and I will kick your ass well into the next century." I laughed for what felt like the first time in ages and I knew that this would be the start of something good.

**Beta'd by: ****Moonlight Isabella Silverstein**

**This has been such a long time coming and I just never got around to truly posting it even though my amazing beta sent it sooo long ago already. I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	17. Non Canon Award!

Not an update or anything but this story has been nominated for a no-canon award. I want to thank those who nominated me for it and of course ask you to vote for me and all the other awesome writers out there! You can vote at www. thenoncanonawards. wordpress. com just remove the spaces and you are set to go.


End file.
